


so please, tell me it's all right

by cambstopped



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Witches, hongie is like i can do it and hwa is just tired of the bs but both in soft way ok, i have no idea but its just very soft, its not see as romantic but as platonic but it honestly works for both so you just do you ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambstopped/pseuds/cambstopped
Summary: Hongjoong laughed again, and the same wave of pain made it stop, planting a quick apologizing expression on Seonghwa’s face.“I’m not that bad, ok”.“You are forgetting that we can’t push our magic too far or we will get drained and pass out. Or die… You are worst than a kid sometimes, you know”.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	so please, tell me it's all right

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time writing for ateez and english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any mistakes or something too ooc!
> 
> i also have no idea of what happened here. it just did.
> 
> and the title is from mist, because i love to suffer (and this song). if anything you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Gabi_Cambi), have a good read!

“You know you shouldn’t do things like this” Seonghwa could try, but his voice delivered the worry he tried to mask as irritation.

Softly like Seonghwa’s touch on his skin, Hongjoong laughed, regretting it in the next second with the pain that ran on his left side. He glanced at his exposed chest where the thin bandages stayed, deep breath now escaping his lips. Yes, he knew he shouldn’t push this far, and yet, there he was. Again.

“I know. But the spell was almost finished and-”

“And it exploded and hurt you because you were already pushing your own magic way too much” Seonghwa finished the sentence at the same time he placed the last stripe on the other’s chest. “I think you should return to Witchcraft 101 and learn everything again”.

Hongjoong laughed again, and the same wave of pain made it stop, planting a quick apologizing expression on Seonghwa’s face.

“I’m not that bad, ok”

“You are forgetting that we can’t push our magic too far or we will get drained and pass out. Or die… You are worst than a kid sometimes, you know”

“You can’t say much on it, Hwa”

Hongjoong smiled with the small eyebrow lift and the rolling eyes he received. But watching as Seonghwa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew the healing magic would start, so he remained quiet as possible. A small light that ran on Seonghwa’s hands, like his blood was made of it and his heart was bombing it to his fingertips. He placed it against the fabric of the bandages, slowly running his index finger on it.

Hongjoong liked to watch Seonghwa work. Only him, Yeosang and Wooyoung were experts on healing magic, the nature of it being something inherent to them, in the same way as invocation were for him and Jongho. Healing was always easy to see, and Seonghwa’s aura while on it was alluring like a siren song. He knew how the other focused his energy to perform the spells he no longer needed to voice, but it gave him butterflies no matter how many times he saw it.

The light left Seonghwa’s hand to follow the line he made on the bandage, soon becoming dust and then disappearing, the rustic form of energy meeting the natural energy of the one being healed.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was low.

Like a feather, probably. The effects were always immediate, and up to the person to decide how to compare the warm feeling it had. Sure, he knew healing spells weren’t always like this, and the most usual way of doing it was a little faster and direct, the good sensation being focused on the absence of pain or whatever was wrong. But it was Seonghwa with him, so he could even feel a slight smell of strawberries.

“Sleepy” he stretched while Seonghwa took the bandages out.

“That’s good. Rest now”

“This lowkey makes me think you will kill me”

It was Seonghwa’s time to laugh.

“Not now. But push your magic too far again and try to create a new method of crystal energizing alone and I will” he pondered for a second, tilting his head to the side. “Or I will just let Mingi try the healing spell”

“Please don’t”

They laughed together before Seonghwa pushed the covers up to Hongjoong’s chest, sitting on the bed again just to look at him for a few more seconds.

“Thank you, Hwa” Hongjoong reached for Seonghwa’s hand, softly caressing the back of it with his thumb.

“Not for it. Just please take care of yourself better” Seonghwa looked at their hands together, caressing the other’s hand as well. “We can take care of ourselves a little more so you have more time for you”.

“I have you to take care of me”

“That’s cheesy” _but true,_ he mentally finished. “Go rest, I’ll ask Wooyoung to make you a soup”

“Who will record this Chef Woo moment?”

“Yeosang or San, probably”

Seonghwa watched Hongjoong smile again before he yawned, taking it as the sign to let him sleep. He squeezed the other’s hand before standing up, leaning to give a soft kiss on his forehead. Turning the lights out, Seonghwa looked back at Hongjoong in time to see him closing his eyes and turning in bed, finally sleeping.

He was going to be fine.

Taking care of each other was the core of that coven. Just a little sleep and he would be back. Seonghwa was sure of that.


End file.
